


Evil Avengers

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Evil Twins, M/M, alter ego
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se gli Avengers avessero un alter-ego malvagio?





	Evil Avengers

Evil Avengers

  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Evil Steve  
  
  


Tony si voltò e guardò Steve in piedi davanti alla porta della sua camera da letto.

“Oltre le visite inaspettate hai preso anche l'abitudine di prendere steroidi prima di andare a dormire? Sei il doppio del solito" punzecchiò.  
Le orecchie leggermente aguzze di Steve fremettero e il soldato avanzò con gli occhi chiusi a fessura, la tuta da Capitan America nera aderiva al corpo evidenziando i muscoli; la stella rossa sul petto risaltava sulla stoffa lucida. Tony si ticchettò sul braccio con un rumore leggermente metallico.  
“Se vuoi una cura per l'udito da elfo, dovrai metterti in fila insieme a Legolas” disse.  
Lo guardò dall'alto verso il basso, si voltò verso i propri schermi e digitò velocemente.  
< Se quello è Cap, io sono mio padre > pensò.  
Steve lo raggiunse e lo sbatté con forza sul letto, mettendoglisi sopra. Gli aprì le gambe e vi mise le sue al centro. Tony sgranò gli occhi, sbiancò e trattenne il fiato.   
< Pochi complessi > si ordinò.  
Sollevò le gambe, le mosse freneticamente spingendo Steve per le spalle. Steve lo premette con forza sotto di sé, appoggiò le mani sul letto e ghignò. Avvicinò le labbra Tony, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, Tony aprì le labbra fissando le labbra di Steve, vide la lingua dell'altro avvicinarsi alla propria bocca e gli morse la lingua. La tirò verso di sé sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue, scalciò spingendolo con più forza. Steve lo colpì con una serie di pugni all'addome, lo fece gemere e si liberò la lingua. Lo raggiunse con una testata facendogli sanguinare il capo. Il volto di Tony ricadde di lato, divaricò le gambe ed ansimò.  
“Si può sapere da dove salti fuori?” gridò.  
Gli afferrò il capo con le braccia e fece leva spingendolo verso il basso, Steve fece leva sulle sue gambe e gliele spezzò entrambe.  
Tony sobbalzò per il dolore, si morse il labbro a sangue e ricadde sul materasso, un rivolo di sangue colava dalla fronte sporcandogli il pizzetto. Grugnì, dimenò i fianchi e lo prese a pugni sulla schiena. Steve gli strappò i pantaloni ed i boxer, espirò e sfregò con violenza il membro dell'altro. Tony annaspò, gli tirò una serie di testate sentendo la fronte sanguinare; provò a muovere le gambe percependo delle fitte e ansimò.  
< Devo attivare l'armatura > si disse.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge  
  


Cap.2 Evil attack  
  
Il falso Steve ghignò mostrando i denti e lo premette sotto di sé con il proprio corpo, gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

Pezzi dell'armatura gli finirono addosso con forza facendolo sbattere contro la parete, Tony si sollevò in piedi di scatto e la Mark lo rivestì.

"J? Chiama gli Avengers, abbiamo un problema" ordinò.

Sparò verso il falso Steve sentendolo grugnire, pezzi di muro caddero sul pavimento e Tony spiccò il volo dirigendosi verso la finestra.

"Comunicazioni aperte, sir. Cosa gli dico?".

Tony si gettò dalla finestra facendo schizzare vetri ovunque, accelerò la velocità di volo sentendo il fiato corto.

"Passameli, che ci parlo io!".

"Stark?" si sentì domandare dalla voce di Steve. Lo udì ansimare e di sottofondo c'erano degli spari.

"Ehi, anche dalle tue parti emergenza?" chiese Stark, il tono roco.

Accelerò, si guardò alle spalle e socchiuse gli occhi tornando a guardare la visiera dell'armatua, la localizzazione di Steve era all'89%.

"La tua versione elfo oscuro ha cercato di farmi la festa. A te come va?".

"Natasha ed io stiamo cercando di occuparci di un soggetto che ti assomiglia pericolosamente, Stark" rispose secco Steve. Si sentirono delle urla provenire dalla Romanoff e il rumore metallico dello scudo che rimbalzava.

"Armatura compresa".

Tony indurì lo sguardo, si leccò le labbra e lanciò ancora qualche occhiata alle sue spalle, si infilò tra due palazzi tendendo le braccia.

"Ok, allora ascolta. Non potete tenermi testa in armatura. Pensi di poter prendere il reattore arc con il tuo scudo o farlo prendere alla Romanoff?".

Osservò la mappa sul suo schermo, strinse i denti.

"Io sono a circa un'ora da voi, dovrete reggere".

"Ci proveremo" disse Steve indurendo il tono.

"Ohy, se è Stark, digli che gli donerebbe l'armatura nera con il reattore rosso!" gridò la Romanoff.

"Ti ho sentito, Romanoff. Prendo nota per il mio prossimo stile" rispose Tony.

Si guardò intorno, strinse i denti e sbuffò.

"Cap, senti un secondo, se io volassi via in armatura e tu volessi uccidermi, come faresti?" domandò.

Si sentì Steve bisbigliare qualche parola indefinita, seguito da un mugolio della Romanoff.

"Direi che correrei fino al luogo più alto nei dintorni e lì aspetterei che mi passi davanti per saltarsi addosso. Se dovessi prendere una strada diversa, tenterei di decapitarti con lo scudo" spiegò Rogers.

Tony fece una scansione dei dintorni, individuò l'alter di Steve in corsa e sogghignò.

"Oh, in effetti eccoti là" disse.

Fece lo slalom tra i palazzi in modo disordinato, cambiando direzione all'ultimo secondo varie volte.

"Per quel che riguarda me, attacchi a distanza. Non sono così stupido da fornirvi un bersaglio, devi distrarmi per permettere a Occhi di gatto rossa di disarmarmi".

"Non avevo nessuna voglia di avvicinarmi" sibilò Steve. Successivamente si sentirono i rumori di una serie di esplosioni.

Tony vide l'alter di Steve nello schermo arrampicarsi tramite una serie di salti, roteò gli occhi deglutendo e sogghignò.

"Non dirlo a me. Mi trova particolarmente sexy" disse.

Sbucò alle spalle dell'alter di Steve, lo colpì con dei raggi che gli rimbalzarono addosso, Tony li schivò e si alzò in volo oltre i palazzi.

"Ah, ed è più resistente di te. Spero. I raggi laser non ti rimbalzano addosso, vero?".

Steve tossì un paio di volte e Tony lo sentì ansimare.

"No, vado giù persino con i proiettili" brontolò.

Tony emise una mezza risata roca, tese braccia e gambe e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Mettete KO il reattore. Sto arrivando" promise.

"Contiamo su di te, Stark" rispose Steve, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkUIi9IU6hM&feature=push-u&attr_tag=HNwIpFRnstKxNitR-6. Nightcore - Reasons To Run.

Cap.3 La morte di Evil Steve

"Stark, dove diamine sei?

La tua controparte ha il tuo stesso senso dell'umorismo, in versione più discutibile e sembra trovarmi interessante!" gridò Rogers all'auricolare.

"Tony, non riusciamo a mettere fuori uso il reattore come ci avevi detto! Non ho capito se ne ha uno di scorta o si riattiva!" gli fece eco Natasha.

Tony roteò gli occhi, volava nell'armatura e schivava dei colpi di uno scudo di metallo, che gli veniva lanciato contro.

"Non solo ho dovuto sorbirmi le avance anni quaranta di Capitan Ghiacciolo, devo anche salvarvi la pelle perché non riuscite a gestire un falso me?".

Sparò contro il falso Steve che lo inseguiva in moto, quello evitava facendo a zig zag sulla strada. Il falso Steve gli tirò ancora lo scudo di metallo, Tony roteò in aria evitandolo.

"E, nota bene Cap: perfino i tuoi falsi usano solo scudi rotondi".

"Io non uso solo scudi rotondi!" gridò Steve. Si sentì un sibilo prolungato nell'auricolare, dei disturbi e un'esplosione, seguita da dei gemiti.

Tony accelerò la velocità di volo.

"Cerca di colpire al cuore, Capitano! Insomma, quanto ci può volere a distruggere uno stupido reattore?".

Abbassò la quota di volo, volando sopra il falso Steve.

"E fammi sapere se lo ferisci: non so ancora cosa succede se lo uccido!".

La voce di Steve gli arrivò deformata, coperta da un fastidioso ronzio che la copriva ogni qualvolta cercava di gridare più forte.

Tony sospirò pesantemente.

"Fantastico, si è fatto hackerare l'auricolare. Friday? Sai cosa fare".

Le schermate sulla visiera dell'elmo dell'armatura si attivarono, brillando di blu.

"La sicurezza andrebbe migliorata, Boss".

Tony sbuffò sarcastico, mentre evitava i colpi del falso Steve volando sopra la sua moto.

"Non adesso. Pensa solo a ripristinare le comunicazioni" ordinò.

"St... Stark!". Dopo una serie di ronzii indistinti, tornò udibile la voce del capitano.

"La Romanoff è a terra, ma ho finalmente distrutto il reattore. Solo che... questa tua versione sa le arti marziali" ricapitolò Rogers. Lo si sentì sputare.

Tony digrignò i denti.

"Anche io, Cap. Dimmi se sanguina, non se sa il karate!" sbottò.

Un colpo del falso scudo lo sfiorò, Tony si piegò totalmente verso sinistra passando di lato a una macchina.

"Sanguina, ma comunque la cosa è reciproca. Mi sta facendo a pezzi, ma non mi hai detto che l'altro me si sia debilitato!" gridò Steve con voce rauca.

Si udirono delle altre esplosioni e un grido, seguito da dei colpi di tosse.

"E suppongo non t'interessi nemmeno che il tuo alter delira cose assurde" sibilò Steven, riprendendo fiato.

Tony ghignò.

"Una buona notizia" disse.

Si mise davanti al falso Steve e sparò. La moto finì fuori strada, Tony sparò ancora e la moto esplose, pezzi di metallo in fiamme volarono tutt’intorno, precipitando sull’asfalto con rumore di ferraglia. Il falso Steve era in strada, sanguinante. Tony gli si mise davanti.

"Game over" disse.

Gli sparò ripetutamente, fino a far rimanere un cadavere fumante.

Sospirò, strinse le labbra.

"Fuori uno, con tante scuse da parte mia per il trattamento. Arrivo ad eliminarmi".

Cap.4 La morte di Evil Tony

"Stark. La tua versione malvagia, oltre ad avere le orecchie a punta ha un tatuaggio.

Un numero e una nostra vecchia conoscenza: un teschio coi tentacoli" disse Rogers tramite comunicazione.

Tony sogghignò.

"Oh, fantastico, un elfo nazista" disse.

Si udirono dei rumori di combattimento, seguiti da uno sparo e un urlo.

Steven ansimava dall'altra parte all'auricolare.

"Cosa pensi sia di preciso?" domandò con voce rauca.

Tony volava sempre più velocemente nel cielo azzurro, intravide alcuni edifici abbandonati poco lontano da sé e accelerò. Guardò le schermate sul visore del suo elmo e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Secondo Friday, l'HYDRA stava cercando di replicare gli Avengers più potenti con lo scopo di mandarceli addosso. Devono essergli scappati".

"Cloni, quindi" esalò Steve.

Tony sfondò il tetto di uno degli edifici, atterrò di fianco a Steve e sogghignò, abbassando il capo a guardarlo.

"Cloni elfi fascisti" specificò.

Il falso Tony gli sparò contro, Tony si mise di fronte a Steve parando i colpi e sogghignò.

"Seriamente. Quand'è che i tedeschi impareranno che gli Stark non si possono copiare?".

Steve si strinse la spalla con la mano, lì dove era penetrato un proiettile e controllò che Natasha, che aveva nascosto dietro un tavolo rovesciato stesse bene.

"Quando capiranno che non c'è posto per nessuna delle loro teste" ringhiò.

Tony sogghignò, aveva il fiato corto e il fianco della sua armatura emetteva scintille. 

"Com'è che è di nuovo armato? Pensavo gli avessi tolto l'armatura".

Il falso Tony ghignò, allargando le braccia.

"Non ha pensato che avesse l'autoriparazione. Non ti conosce per nulla".

Tony ridacchiò.

"Meno male che ci penso io, a me stesso".

"Stark. Non riesco a razionalizzare un piano" sussurrò Steve.

Tony scosse il capo.

"Io ce l'ho un piano" disse.

Il falso Tony sorrise.

"Attacco".

I due si andarono addosso, cominciando a tirarsi pugni e ginocchiate. Le due armature si scambiavano di posto, giravano su loro stesse.

Steve ricadde pesantemente seduto a terra e sospirò.

"Idiota persino da clone" gemette.

Una delle due armature volò in alto, colpì con un raggio bianco-azzurrino quella più in basso, che rispose con un colpo identico. I due raggi si scontrarono ed esplosero, scagliando le due armature in terra.

Steve si rialzò a fatica, cercando di riprendere fiato e lanciò il suo scudo contro il falso Stark.

Il falso Tony si tirò su e cercò di parare, in quel momento Stark colpì con un nuovo raggio il suo doppio. Questi ricadde in terra con un gemito, Tony scese e piantò la punta dello stivaletto dell'armatura nel reattore, che andò in frantumi. Tony estrasse il cuore dell'armatura, sogghignò.

"Spiacente, ma questo non siete proprio riusciti a imitarlo" disse.

"Stark. attento. Fino ad ora ne ha tirati fuori tre" lo avvertì Steve.

Tony piegò il capo all'indietro.

"E perché non gli hai tagliato la testa?" chiese.

Il falso Tony rise, aveva il naso rotto e un labbro gocciolante sangue.

"Non ne ha il fegato".

Tony sospirò, scrollò le spalle e puntò un raggio in faccia al falso.

"Pazienza".

Gli sparò, facendo ricadere il cadavere di lato. Si scostò e sogghignò.

"In fondo, c'è bisogno di me, per appagare me stesso".

Steve digrignò i denti.

"Ci ho provato, Stark! Non credo ci sia bisogno di dirti che era l'ennesima idiozia...". Gli si mozzò il fiato e cadde in ginocchio.

Tony lo raggiunse e se lo caricò in spalla, prese anche Natasha.

"Tranquillo, Cap. Dopo un bel giro in infermeria, distruggeremo la base HYDRA con i campioni di DNA e dovrai sentire le idiozie solo dello Stark originale".

"Buon piano" biascicò e perse i sensi.

Epilogo

Steven guardò Tony in piedi davanti alla porta della sua camera da letto.

"Erano davvero tanti. Sicuro sia finita?" chiese.

Tony annuì, tenendosi il ghiaccio contro una guancia.

"Sicuro. Se ci sono altre basi dell'HYDRA, hanno pensato che clonarci fosse un'idea stupida".

Steve lo guardò in viso con gli occhi liquidi.

"Ammetto che l'altro te mi ha preoccupato parecchio".

Tony sogghignò, gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Avanti, Cap. Il tuo clone ha provato a passare una notte con me, ma non per questo credo che mi violenteresti".

Steve arrossì e tossì piano.

"Non credo tu abbia provato altro che disgusto in quel momento, però" esalò con voce rauca.

Tony scrollò le spalle, abbassò il capo.

"Paura" ammise.

Sollevò gli occhi castani, accennò un sorriso.

"Avevo paura volesse farmi male. Non ho problemi con una scopata, se consensuale".

"Ecco, appunto" mormorò Steve. Si mordicchiò un labbro e si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò a Tony e gli accarezzò la spalla. "Mi dispiace solo non averti potuto aiutare a difenderti".

Tony mise la propria mano su quella di Steve, gli sorrise e gli poggiò un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Sempre pronto a fare il mio lavoro, Capitano" disse, con tono scherzoso.

Steve chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra, il suo corpo massiccio sovrastata di stazza quello di Stark.

Tony si sporse di nuovo e lo baciò, gli avvolse le braccia al collo e si scostò.

"E niente doppi, questa volta".


End file.
